Short Boy in a Big World
by Marcipie
Summary: A few FMA one-shots. R


Disclaimer: I do not do full metal or own it man I just here to screw Ed up with Gluttony

**Don't let go man, don't let go**

A nice morning on an evil Monday was soon to become an adventure for little Edward. Winry was doing odd jobs, and drooling over Mechanic's Magazine with fold out pictures over the latest design of automail.

"Oh yeah… That's the stuff I like. Give me more…" Standing up to get back to her chores, she heard a whistling noise flying toward her. She looked up to find it too late. _BONK!_ Winry was hit on the head, knocking her out cold.

"Brother! What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything! I just pressed the shiny red button! It was there! I couldn't help myself, dammit, it was staring at me!" 

"Brother! Buttons can't stare at you!"

"Shut up! No one asked you! And I bet you 10 to 1 it didn't hit anyone!"

Then, suddenly, a loud bonk was heard by the Elric's. Alphonse glared at Ed. The elder of the Elric's scratched his neck, looking off to the opposite side of Al.

"Fine!" Ed pitched a mini tantrum while throwing his hands in the air. "I'll see what I hit!" Al sighed with relief and followed Ed to the location of the sound. Ed walked up with his hands behind his head, when he spotted Winry on the ground, knocked out cold. He rushed to her side, and Al stayed where he was because he spotted the projectile that seemed to have knocked Winry out.

"Ed! Look!" Ed turned and looked at what Al was pointing at. "It was the thing that you shot out of the machine! You killed Winry!" Ed, shocked, began shaking Winry.

"Winry! You can't die! Who's gonna fix my automail!?" Winry's head was flailing back and forth, when she finally came back into consciousness, being dizzy as she was, she noticed Ed, and anger started to rise within her. She heard all the conversation between the two, of Al accusing Ed of the deed that knocked her out.  
"Winry! You can't die! You can't die on me now!"

Ed finally noticed something hot was burning his hands.

"Edward… Elric…" Winry slowly raised her head. Ed let her go and backed up a bit, fearing for his life. Winry slowly stood up, picking up her spare wrench with flames surrounding her. "Now… who's gonna die?" Ed gave a silent scream, fearing for his life, only being 15 and never finding the Philosopher's Stone. He looked back and began crawling and reaching towards Al. The suit of armor held up his hands as if saying, "I'm not in this!" Winry noticed Ed crawling away, and snatched his red coat and drug him back. "Where are you going, Edward? It's not nice to run from friends, especially since we haven't seen each other in so long. And I heard that that bump last time healed, maybe I'll give you a new one to remember me by!"

Ed hurriedly looked towards Al again to find he wasn't there! He glanced back at Winry in a silent scream as the blond mechanic shifted her body in the position that ever so familiar pose, with the wrench in hand.

Relax-O-Vision

Two butterflies fly across your screen, with beautiful mountains in the background on a nice day. Going towards the grass, you see two bears going into a cave. You don't know what's going on there, and you don't wanna know.

Back to the story…

The birds in the morning are singing and light shining through a hospital window. As we see, once again, our hero in a full body cast.

"I'm sorry Brother! I was just so scared!" Ed sat in the hospital bed in the most uncomfortable position, not able to express the curses in his mind.

**The lust for milk **

Al, having a normal day, was listening to the birds in such a beautiful afternoon until he heard strange noises coming from his brother's bedroom. Al, being curious, walks closer, not knowing the regret he would feel later. Still not hearing the noises right, he leaned his head closer to the door, but tried not to make any noise because he didn't want Ed to catch him in his rudeness.

"Yesss…"

Was the first word to start Al's scary day. Al was a little bit embarrassed at hearing the first word, but being pure; he tried not to think anything of it and continued listening.

"You're overflowing, and you don't play fair. You're just sooooo good."

I don't care how much anyone was pure; Al just **knew** something was going on. And it wasn't anything dealing with fuzzy bunnies… hopefully.

"Oh… the juices are just so creamy, and milky."

Al finally couldn't take anymore. He face was emitting a red glow and decided to walk away and hide in the corner… being disturbed forever, never again to be pure. Winry just happened to be walking by and saw Al walking from his brother's room with a very disturbed look on his armor face. Winry, being just as curious, decided to see what was going on. Of course, just like Al, she didn't want Ed to notice she was eavesdropping. She wouldn't be able to take Ed calling her nosy all the time. So she leaned her head against the door quietly. And then the problems began again.

"I just can't take it anymore. You go too far… not sure if this is about love anymore. It just seems to only be about lust."

Winry was very worried but knowing Ed, she denied all possibilities.

"Oh, the milk is so creamy, and it's still coming!"

The mechanic's face went from calm to 'WTF is he doing?!' Winry didn't care if she made a mistake, she was gonna stop any action Ed was doing in that point in time. Winry flung open the door and yelled, "ED! What the--" It was until she found out what he was doing. Ed in all his glory was wearing his tight black pants and black tank top, sitting on his bed. But that wasn't the part that worried the blond. Ed was holding a glass bottle of milk towards his face, a little shocked to find Winry there.

Ed, breaking from his shock, put the milk down quickly, reaching for Winry.

"Winry, you can't tell anyone! I'd be a laughing stock! Especially in front of that Colonel Bastard!"

Winry slowly backed up, very slowly, closing the door and walked down the hallway as if nothing had happened. Minutes later, Al came and saw Winry sitting in a chair, facing a corner noticing the gloomy atmosphere around her. Despite the aura surrounding the girl, his problem was too important.

"Winry. I have something to talk to you about." He paused.

"What is it, Alphonse." The mechanic said in a calm and eerie voice.

"I'm worried about Ed."

"So am I, Al. So am I."


End file.
